


New Guy

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mystery, Short & Sweet, Small Towns, cryptid, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: There was something off about the new guy. And Keith was going to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick! Go to the comments and guess what cryptid you think Lance is!

There was a new guy in town.

He was all right—a little weird though.

Nothing that necessarily stood out. He didn’t go out in public and run around naked or anything. There were just some things that he did that would make you pause a few minutes later—after you saw whatever you saw—and wonder: was that normal?

And listen—Keith wasn’t stalking the guy or anything. It was a small town. Less than 5k people small. Maybe not the _smallest_ out there but enough that if your brother was wrapped up in the local government and community and subsequently took you to those meetings and events and dinners in “solidarity” you would notice the _really_ weird habits of the newest community member.

Keith just happened to be the only one that was concerned.

He introduced himself as Lance Espinosa. Normal enough when he meme-d with Pidge. Either brave or a madman when he ate all the really gross jello concoction lovingly named food goo by Coran. He was excitable and friendly and… really unfairly handsome with blue eyes and clear brown skin.

And the more Keith spent time with him the more he noticed how _weird_ he was.

He had uncanny reflexes. Would dip and bend or twirl out of the way of whatever, if it was a person not looking where they were going or a ball, he dodged it with ease and made it look like he was dancing. 

For whatever reason, he always seemed to catch him most at night. And the rare occurrence he saw him in the norming or afternoon he was always yawning or looked like he was going to topple over. And in Keith’s book, anything at night was suspect.

There was that one time when Keith caught Lance staring intently at the lamp at the courthouse and acted _very_ sketchy when Keith asked about it.

He also didn’t seem to be living anywhere? A new resident but no one knew where he lived or what he did. And in a small town that news spread _fast_.

All of these things can be explained away. Weird little ticks or habits that seem normal. An explanation for everything. But if you were Keith who lived and breathed hypervigilance added all together it was _weird_.

But what really took the cake was returning to the courthouse in the middle of the night to see a familiar handsome face illuminated by the communal fridge sucking down leftover Tupperware food goo like it was soup.

Keith sucked in a breath as it turned. Details filtering in the back of his mind. Wings draped behind his back like a cape, antennae sticking up from unkempt hair, the all-encompassed glowing red eyes replacing clear blue ones.

Lance dropped the Tupperware, green goo splattering over the floor. “K-Keith! Wha—what are y—“

Keith’s hands came up as if to grasp the answers from the air. “What _are_ you?!”

Lance sighed, his wings fluttering behind him. “An idiot sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://lxiewrites.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> also sorry for being MIA for so long dkslfjdsa, I'll put a longer reason in the last fic I upload today, It'll be the Marry Me one.


End file.
